


Help me

by Lepht03



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Injury, basically that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepht03/pseuds/Lepht03
Summary: On his way back to the hotel, George ends up in a car crash.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so I hope it's good. Also english is not my native language if there are some errors.

The sun had just got down when George left the paddock with Alex. They happily chatted about the upcoming race. The first day of testing was over and the both of them had fairly good results. The young men had soon reached the parking lot.

“Do you want a ride back to the hotel or are you waiting for Max?” George asked, throwing his backpack in his car.

“Waiting” Alex said “However I don’t know for how long”

They both chuckled a bit and said their goodbyes. George got in his car and started driving away. He drove out on the highway and turned on the radio. He was quietly singing along when he looked in his rearview mirror and saw a car behind him swaying on the road.

That caught his attention and he turned off the radio, trying to concentrate on his own driving and the car behind him. The car behind him suddenly sped up and hit the back of George’s car, causing it to spin around. George let out a small scream as he felt the car going off the road and then everything went dark.

When he opened his eyes he felt his ears ringing and his head throbbing. What the hell happened? he thought to himself while slowly lifting his head up. Broken pieces of glass were all over him and he felt like throwing up when he remembered the previous event with the swaying car.

He tried to move but that turned out to be a big mistake as his whole body started to ache and he felt a sharp pain in one of his legs. The pain slowly got worse and he felt like screaming but then he realized the pain in his ribs.

Every slow breath he took hurted and he was hoping someone would come soon. Right now all he wanted was someone telling him everything was gonna be okay. But he knew no one would come as he was in his broken car on the side and screaming for help was definitely out of the few alternatives he had.

Then he heard a quiet noise and looked to his side only to see his backpack. That is when he realized his phone was still in his backpack and he could call someone for help.

Moving his arm out towards his backpack proved to be a great challenge as he couldn’t move his leg and with his aching body.

Somehow he reached his phone inside the backpack and shakily looked at his contacts. He knew he couldn’t call anyone since many of them wasn’t near his location. Then he saw a name and pressed the call button. George was silently praying that someone would pick up the phone when the call went through.

“Hi George! What’s up?” he heard the voice say and he almost cries tears of joy mixed with pain.

“Please help me”


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel made his way out of the paddock with Max and talked about the days testing. He said goodbye to Max and the younger driver made his way towards his teammate waiting for him.

It always made Daniel smile when the young drivers on the grid became friends. They had so many rivalry moments from the karting days, so it always made him happy when they could look past all that. He just hoped they all could remain their friendships when they get older and more experienced drivers.

He saw the Red bull drivers leave and went to his own car when he got a call. He sat down in front of the steering wheel and took out his phone. The display showed the name George Russell.

He sighed when he saw the caller, debating if he should let it go to voicemail. It had been a long day and Daniel wasn’t in the mood to take a phone call right now. But something in the back of his head told him to answer George’s call.

“Hi George! What’s up?” he asked cheerfully.

“Please help me” he heard George say on the other line.

Daniel’s heart stopped for a moment. He could hear the despair in George’s (suspicully weak)voice.

“What’s going on?” he asked, trying to stay calm.

“Please help me” George repeated

“What happened?”

The line went quiet and Daniel called out for George a couple of times before the younger finally replied.

“I crashed” was all he said and Daniel could hear his breathing getting more restrained.

Daniel swore under his breath. He suddenly understood the severity in the situation and knew he couldn’t do this by himself. He could hear George wince in pain and realized he had to stay calm. Get ahold of yourself Ricciardo, he thought to himself.

“Can you tell me where you are?” he eventually said

“I was on my way back” was all George said.

Daniel thankfully understood what he meant and was just about to start the car when he saw Seb walking a few meters away. He didn’t want to scream out for Seb as he didn’t want to startle George over the phone. He looked around his car and found a nearly empty water bottle.

He got out of the car and threw the bottle at Seb, luckily it hit him in the back. Seb turned around and Daniel gestued for him to come.

“What” Seb asked, a little worried when he saw the panic in Daniels eyes.

“I need you help” he said with a shaky voice.

“What’s going on?”

“George crashed his car. He needs help”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

George found it harder and harder to breathe. He had called Daniel for help but now it’s been a while since he heard him over the phone. The pain and the shock became too much for him and all he wanted was to go home.

“Help me please” he cried out.

For a while the other line remained silent and George started to wonder if his phone had died. He knew his battery percentage was low.

“George can you tell us where you are?” a voice said that wasn’t Daniel’s.

“Seb?” he asked, a little confused.

“Yes, please tell us where you are”

“I...I don’t know”

Seb didn’t answer him and George started to think what would happen if they wouldn’t find him. I’m going to die, he thought. I’m not gonna make it.

“George are you injured” Seb asked, distracting him from his thoughts.

“I think so” he answered.

“Try not to move. We will find you, don’t worry”

He asked them to hurry but then he realized his phone had died. Now he truly felt scared. He had been scared when he talked to Daniel, but then he knew someone was there. Now he was all alone, injured and scared.

He had no idea how long he waited in the car. It felt like hours but id could’ve just been a few minutes. He tried so hard not to move and to breathe properly but he was so tired and soon he was surrounded by a welcoming darkness.

...

“George?!” Seb all but screamed into the phone.

“What happened?” Daniel said, fear clear in his voice.

“The call ended. His phone must have died or something”

Seb didn’t get a response from Daniel. There was nothing to say. Seb hated the fact that he didn’t know anything about this situation. All he could do was look out on the very dark road and hopefully spot something that could help them. They had just turned driven out on the highway when Seb saw something.

“Daniel, look” he said and pointed at the road. There were tyremarks on the road, indicating that someone had spun off the road.

Daniel quickly pulled over on the side of the road. Seb jumped out of the car and turned on the flashlight on Daniel’s phone. He didn’t see anything but Daniel pointed a bit further away.

“Look” was all he said and was then on his way towards the smashed car. He reached the drivers side of the vehicle.

“Shit” was all he said and looked up at Seb.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel almost ran when he saw George’s crashed car from the side of the road. When he was at the car he couldn’t hold back his emotions.

“Shit” was all he said with tears forming in his eyes.

“What?! What do you mean?” Seb said, fear completely taking over his voice.

Daniel looked back at the scene in front of him. George’s car was totally smashed, pieces of broken glass everywhere. But the thing that made Daniel want to throw up was George. He was unconscious, that was obvious. He had cuts from the broken glass all over him and he was really pale. If Daniel didn’t see his chest slowly rise and fall he would’ve sworn George was dead.

“Call an ambulance now” he told Seb who was now next to him.

Seb nodded and took out his phone. He described their location to the person on the phone so they could send an ambulance.

The wait for the ambulance was the worst thing Daniel had went through. He was normally impatient but when George was dying in front of him he was even more impatient than normal.

“You hear that?” Seb eventually said.

Daniel listened and heard sirens getting louder by the second. A bunch of firefighters came and told them to go back to Daniel’s car so they could work on getting George out of the car.

“What should we do?” Daniel asked Seb since he couldn’t think straight.

“Maybe we should call someone?” Seb answered.

They agreed that Seb would call Mattia, who could talk to the Williams team about the situation and Daniel would call Alex. He saw the ambulance leave and he knew he couldn’t wait with the phone call to Alex. Daniel’s hands were shaking when he looked through his contacts and took a deep breath before he pressed call. This was not going to be fun.

…

Alex sat in the hotel lounge with Max, happily talking about tomorrow's qualifying. The team had worked really hard and it was beginning to show on the track. Their conversation was interrupted when Alex’s phone started ringing.

“Who is it?” Max asked.

He showed Max the screen lit up with the name Daniel before he answered the call.

“George has been in a car accident” Daniel said. “We don’t know how injured he is but he’s at the hospital if you want to come”

That was not what Alex expected to hear when he answered the call. He felt his heart drop. His best friend was injured and at the hospital. He looked over at Max who was now worried about Alex, wondering what Daniel said.

“Is he going to be okay?” Alex asked, afraid of the answer.

There was a long pause before Daniel eventually said:

“I don’t know”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of: thank you all so much for reading this story. Second: this chapter has some medical stuff in it and I hope everything is accurate. Third: I apologize if the next few chapters are a little bit all over the place. I'm trying to make them as good as possible. Now try to enjoy!

Breathing was hard. It felt like someone had left 15 bricks on his ribcage. He couldn’t move either. When he opened his eyes he realized he was in an ambulance. A dark haired woman looked him in the eyes.

“Don’t worry, we’re soon at the hospital” she said with a calm voice and a nice smile.

George felt his eyelids slowly closing again, which caught the attention of the woman.

“No honey, please stay awake for me” he heard her say but he couldn’t do that and the darkness once again overtook him.

…

Seb looked up when he saw Alex and Max arrive in the waiting room. They both looked shocked but Alex looked devastated. They didn’t say anything but sat down next to the others.

This was not what Seb had expected leaving the paddock a while ago. All he wanted at that point was to go to bed and sleep, but now all he wanted was for someone to come and tell them that George was okay. After a while a doctor approached the four drivers.

“Is he okay?” Alex asked before the doctor could say anything.

“He has injuries” the doctor said and sighed before he continued. “He has a broken leg, two broken ribs and another three has minor fractures. He also has a concussion and a big internal bleeding”

“Where is he now?” Seb asked. He was really worried now. There was no good news the doctor told them and he felt like the doctor didn’t tell them everything.

“He is now in surgery to try and stop the internal bleeding”

“What’s the bad news” Max asked.

“Well…we don’t really know the extent of his injuries. He could wake up in a few hours or not at all. Only time will tell”

None of the drivers said a word. Seb nodded a quick thank you to the doctor as he left but he wasn't really thankful. A part of him was glad that he knew a bit more of what was going on, but a much bigger part of him hated the fact that he now new.

George might die, might already be dead for all he knew and he could do absolutely nothing to make that change.

The four of them sat in silence for a few hours until a sweet looking nurse came up to them.

“Come with me” she said. “We need to talk”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! It wasn't originally the plan but it turned out for the best. I wanted to say thank you for reading this and showing support!

Alex was beyond worried now. His best friend was hurt and now the doctors want to “talk” with them. If any movies where to go on, this was going to be bad news.

“Is he alive?” He asked. He felt the others tense up as well.

“Yes, he’s alive” the doctor said and they all relaxed a bit.

“But” he continued. “Duringing surgery he lost a lot of blood and went into cardiac arrest. We were able to restart his heart again but we don’t know what the consequences of this”

“What do you mean?” Max asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

“When the heart stop, there’s a lack of oxygen flow to the brain. His brain was without oxygen for a while and we don’t know how much damage there is”

Alex wanted to ask so many questions. But he was to shocked by the fact that George actually had died and the doctors had to fight to get him back.

“Can we see him?” Daniel asked.

“Sure” he said an called a nurse to take them to George.

Alex felt Seb’s hand on his shoulder when the nurse told them where to go.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“No” was all he said before shrugging Seb’s hand of and walked in to see George.

He didn’t know what he expected but he was still shocked when he saw his friend. He was laying on a bed with aa oxygen mask on and a heart monitor besides him, telling them he was alive. He was also really pale. Alex remembered the doctor saying something about blood loss.

The four of them sat down, neither of them spoke. There was nothing to say. Max and Daniel left at one point to phone their team managers to talk about what to do. Alex sat next to George’s bed all day and there was no sign of him waking up. But then suddenly he saw George moving his hand slightly.

“Hey dude, you're alright” he said grabbing his friend’s hand.

Seb went to get a nurse and Alex smiled when George opened his eyes. Max and Daniel looked relieved and exhausted. None of them had gotten any sleep. George smiled at Alex and tried to say hello but he couldn’t find his voice.

“It’s okay” Alex said. “I knew you wouldn’t leave me alone with Lando”

George smiled brighter and Alex told him to get some rest. He leaned back in his chair an let out a relieved sigh. Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Tank you so much for reading!


End file.
